The Three Little Houses
by Sir. Coffe
Summary: "I will huffle, and I will puffle, and I will blow all the other houses down!"


_Do not own Harry Potter. This story is in no way connected to the Three Little Pigs, honestly. Edited by The Little Chibi._

Once in a land, far, far a way there lived a mother named Dumbledora.

She had two young wizards and one young witch named; Gryffinstraw, Styckerin and Brickenclaw. The three magic-users grew so fast that one day, Dumbledora said "You are too big to live in my house now, so you must leave and build your own houses. I'm sure you'll be great explorers like me!"

So the three magicians ventured off down the forest path. Soon they passed a farmer with a wheelbarrow of straw. The farmer asked, "Do any of you need some straw?" and of course Gryffinstraw said, "Sure I'll take some straw, it's brave and bold like me!" So the first wizard took the straw and built himself a house. "Now with a house, I am safe," he said.

So Styckerin and Brickenclaw continued on the path. Soon they saw a sleeping man with a giant wheelbarrow of sticks. Styckerin stole every last one. Running away and leaving his sister by herself, he wandered deep into the woods and built a house of sticks. "Now I have a house, I am safe," he said.

Despite her name, Brickenclaw was no idiot; she kept on walking down the road until she found a man with bricks. She paid the man with some sickles Dumbledora had given her. "Thank you very much, sir," she said, then carted them over to a clearing in the forest. She built her house out of bricks and other surrounding materials, then bought her furniture at cheap garage sales and Walmart. "Now with a house, I am safe," she said.

~~~

Deeper into the forest, there was another young witch who wanted to be a great explorer, just like Dumbledora. Her name was Huffypuff. She heard about her new neighbours, and went out to investigate. Soon she found the house of Gryffinstraw. "Can I please come in?" she asked.

Gryffinstraw peeked out the window and saw a strange girl staring back at him. Remembering his mother's advice on avoiding strangers, he replied "No! No! Not by the hairs of my chinny chin chin!" said Gryffinstraw. "I will not let you come in!"

"Then I will huffle, and I will puffle, and I will blow your house down!"

So she huffled, and she puffled, and she blew the house down. The straw house fell to pieces, and Gryffinstraw stood in the rubble of what used to be his house. He squeaked in shock, then, weighing his options, he courageously turned tail and ran off to his brother's house.

Huffypuff stared after him in confusion, then shrugged and wandered in the same direction as the wizard had run off. Later on, she came across the house of Styckerin. "May I please come in?" She asked.

"No! no!" replied Gryffinstraw. "Not by the hairs of our chinny chin chins!"

"Not if there's nothing in it for me!" called Styckerin from behind his brother.

"Then I will huffle, and I will puffle, and I will blow your house down!"

So she huffled, and she puffled, and she blew the house down. The house of Styckerin fell down and poor Gryffinstraw and Styckerin were left standing in the ruins. Styckerin stared shocked at the remains of his house, until Gryffinclaw grabbed him and dragged him down the path to the house of their sister, Brickenclaw.

Huffypuff stared after them sadly, wondering why everyone was running away from her. She shuffled down the path in the same direction they were going. Further along the path, she found the house of Brickenclaw. "Could I come in please?" she asked.

"No! No!" shouted Gryffinstraw. "Not by the hairs of our chinny chin chins! We will not let you come in!"

Styckerin scowled and called out, "Absolutely not! Go away you fiend!"

Brickenclaw rolled her eyes at her brothers and leaned out of the window. "I'm not in the habit of letting strangers into my house, I'm afraid. Please vacate the premises, before I call the Auror department."

"Then I will huffle, and I will puffle, and I will blow your house down!"

But no matter how much Huffypuff huffled and puffled, she couldn't move the bricks so much as an inch. She sat down on the ground and thought for a very long time. Suddenly she got a fantastic idea - one of the limited few she got every week. She reached into her purse and pulled out a package of floo powder, running back to her own house to use the fireplace.

Meanwhile, the three siblings were sure that the strange girl had given up and was gone, and were all sat in the living room entertaining themselves. Suddenly, the fireplace turned green, and the strange girl popped out. She smiled at their shocked faces. "Hello!" she said. "I'm your new neighbour! Could I please have a cup of tea? All this running around and blowing things down is making me quite thirsty."

And that my good friends, is how Huffypuff won the House Tea Cup.

**Please leave a review**


End file.
